In U.S. Pat. No. 3,026,110 (Hess et al); U.S. Pat No. 3,596,909 (Russ); U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,801 (Baird), U.S. Pat. No. 5,382,028 (Sciandra et el), U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,066 (Sole et al), U.S. Pat. No. 257,779 (Sippola), U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,943 (Lumpkin), U.S. Pat. No. 410,498 (Decker), U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,318 (Payton) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,944 (Johnston). Each of these patents employs a projectile being propelled at a target in an attempt to score point. However, there is no disclosure or showing for a ball being hurled at a target using a racket.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,066 issued (September 1979) to Sole et al, discloses a projectile that is propelled in an attempt to score in one of numerous (three or four) hoops respectively, mounted in a common plane. U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,066 is also similar in that it uses 3 targets of different sizes and point values. However, U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,066 is different from the applicant's invention in that only a single goal is used that is positioned midway between opposing players and said goal is designed to allow a disc to glide through the openings. The applicant's invention employs the use of 2 goals that are positioned in front of each opponent. Each goals also employs three targets that are arranged in a specific pattern, however, each target is distinctly separated from each other and fitted with a netting material designed to catch on hold the projectile being thrown.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,382,028 issued (January 1995) to Sciandra et al (KAN JAM) is similar in that there is a “goal” which is positioned in front of each opposing player and multiple ways of scoring points, however, this patent employs a different shaped goal and a disc shaped projectile thrown with a players hand rather than a round plastic projectile which is hurled at the goal with the use of a racket/scoop.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,318, issued (August 1999) to Payton, discloses a square target game apparatus that includes a net to retain the thrown projectile similar to the applicant game. However, the target is meant to be used by an individual player and is designed for a disk shaped projectile.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,834,858, issued (Dec. 28, 2004) to Reineke, discloses a low cost single target that employs a ring shaped target fitted with a net that is readily assembled and disassembled. However, the target relates to flying disc targets that are particularly suited to playing “Frisbee golf”
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,011,310, issued (March 2006) to Rowan, discloses a multidimensional interchangeable ball game apparatus, which can be used for throwing, kicking or hitting with any type of ball sport. This apparatus employs multiple targets of multiple sizes and can be used with open or closed nets. However, this invention discloses a single goal apparatus which is used for practice purposes to enhance the skills of a single player and is not used in game play situations. The applicant's invention uses multiple targets of various sizes but is used in conjunction with game play putting 2 opponents against one another.
The art abounds in targets designed to catch flying objects that are thrown or propelled at targets. Targets that have a net held open by a frame wherein the flying object is propelled or thrown into the net is used for a diversity of purposes. Well know games such as basketball, and hockey, employ such goals as targets. Most of these targets are designed to improve the skills of a single player and cannot be used in game play with 2 opposing players.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,850,551, issued (December 2010) to Barber, discloses a mobile practice target to be used with thrown projectiles to enhance throwing skills, in particular, the sport of football. However, it does not disclose the use of a ball being hurled with the aid of a racket.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,395,122, issued (March 1995) to Kreamer, discloses a single target having a conical net and supported by an upright standard connected to a receiver driven into the ground.
In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/906,675 (March 2005) issued to Remaklus (sports training apparatus and method of using the same) discloses a single net/ring shaped target to be used by an individual as a training/practice tool for sports such as volleyball and basketball.
In U.S. Pat. No. (5,692,979) (multipurpose game device) issued on (December 1997), to Jones discloses a series of webbed hoops located at the tops of numerous standards.
In U.S. Pat. No. (6,659,466), issued on (December 2003) to Searles et al, discloses a throwing game and goal. However, this goal and game was intended to be used with a flying disc or Frisbee.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,186, issued (June 1987), to Walker, discloses the use of a stick to propel a spherical wooden ball (with holes in it) through a horizontal basket (hoop).
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,090,596, issued on (August 2006) to David discloses an open target hoop attached to a horizontal member which is positioned above the ground in which a player attempts to throw a projectile (i.e. football) though the target loop to a person on the other side.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,401,785 , issued in 2007 to Waite discloses a single target which contains scoring areas with different point values and collecting pockets to be used when a person uses an underhand toss. The game was intended to be played with bean bags.
While each of the aforementioned patents disclosed games which involve projectiles being thrown through the air at a target or scoring area, none are believed to use a racket or scoop to hurl a round projectile into a uniquely designed scoring target.
None of the above inventions and patents taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The inventor's intent is a target catching assembly intended for the opposing player to be in the field of play from behind the target, whereas the target itself creates game excitement to the players by challenging them to score in the targets (while on offense) and at other times reacting to and catching deflected and missed targeted balls (while on “defense”).